villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Angelos
The Angelos (アンジェロス in Japanese) are artificial demons with the appearance of angelic knights in Devil May Cry 4. There are two types of Angelos: Altos and Biancos. Both the Bianco and Alto Angelos have a "life core" on their neck, chest and back depicting how much life each Angelo has. It starts out with the blue light signifying that an Angelo has full health. When the Angelo is damaged, it slowly changes color. When it starts blinking red, that Angelo is nearing death and will be shattered in the next hits. Members Bianco Angelos The Bianco Angelos (ビアンコ アンジェロス in Japanese) (Italian for "White Angels" (ウィト アンジェルス in Japanese)) are the elite squadron of artifical demons with the appearance of mechnical angelic knights created by the Order of the Sword and enemies in Devil May Cry 4. Creation of the Bianco Angelos The Bianco Angelos are an artificial type of demons made and designed by Agnus. Agnus captured countless demons and harnessed their souls to inhabit the armor. Wearing armor bearing the crest of the Order of the Sword and made from fragments of Nelo Angelo, this hollow shell is animated by the souls of humans and demons that have been captured by Agnus. The Bianco Angelo carries a lance with a throttle system similar to the Red Queen blade, and a shield which it can transform into wings with which to fly. The Bianco Angelo have no real self, and follow the Order's commands with mechanical precision. Attack of the Bianco Angelos One of Bianco Angelos is first introduced within the Library of Fortuna Castle, where Nero initially believes it to be an ally until it attacks. They are used by Sanctus as foot-soldiers after his Ascension Ceremony. After awakening The Savior, Sanctus has demons released from the true Hell Gate, and then sends the Angelos and The Savior to slay them in order to prove them to the townspeople. In the "Angel Creation" laboratory of the Order's research facility, several Holy Knights are seen inside the cages; the Knights are in a trance-like state, suggesting that their souls have been sucked out for the process in which they are transformed into the Alto Angelos, the most elite of the "Angelos". Also, an Alto Angelo armor is seen in the laboratory bathing in the same eerie, greenish light as the Knights in the cages. After his Ascension Ceremony, Sanctus acts through an Alto Angelo, until Dante destroys the armor and it is revealed that Sanctus's true body lies within the Savior. The Bianco Angelos were seen fighting alongside the Order's Alto Angelos upon the invading demons that came through the Hell Gate during their siege on the town of Fortuna before the Savior was destroyed and the Bianco Angelos were no more. Powers and Abilities The Bianco Angelos are sufficient in flying with such mechanical percision and they wield lances with a throttle system similar to the Red Queen blade used by Nero, a member of the Order of the Sword. Alto Angelos The Alto Angelos (アルト アンジェロス in Japanese) (Italian for "High Angels" (ヒ アンジェルス in Japanese) or "Archangels" (アーカンジェルス in Japanese)) are angelic-looking knights with demonic powers and angelic appearance through the Ascension Ceremony and they are the most powerful of the Angelos which is demonstrated by being obediently followed by Bianco Angelos at their command. They are enemies in Devil May Cry 4. These false angels are actually the transformed Holy Knights (Knights of the Order), religious soldiers and elite enforcers of the Order of the Sword, a militant faith whose sole purpose is to eradicate all that is evil in the name of Sparda. This was the results of the Order's research into demonic power. The Alto Angelos donned the Bianco Angelo armor in order to lead their winged mechanical warriors in battle. Each Alto Angelo also wield a much larger sword of the Order of the Sword's design, with which it fights more aggressively than the Bianco Angelos. Every Alto Angelo is able to command the Bianco Angelos to attack in formation and coordinate their attacks, and can empower them with greater strength and the power to jointly form a massive sphere of energy. As such, they commonly appear with several Bianco Angelos. Alto Angelos are more aggressive than Bianco Angelos. They usually charge from long distances and coordinate several Bianco Angelos to attack simultaneously or fly encircling for distraction. They can also order the Bianco Angelos to gather round and conjure a small sphere of energy and send it flying towards their targets. (though it can be reflected back at them) It is best to focus on the Alto Angelo first, as it is usually what makes the fight tougher. It seldom guards and does not immediately counterattack if it does guard. It also moves very swiftly and gets out of harm's way once attacked. Alto Angelos are also difficult to knock into the air. Rise of the Alto Angelos In the the "Angel Creation" laboratory of the Order of the Sword's research facility beneath the old Fortuna Castle, several Holy Knights are seen inside the cages emitting with a radiant, grim green aura-like energy swirling around them; the Knights are in a trance-like state, suggesting that their souls have been sucked out for the process in which they are transformed into Alto Angelos. Also, an Alto Angelo armor is seen in the laboratory bathing in the same eerie, greenish light as the Knights in the cages. Nero encountered the first Alto Angelo at the entrance of the Headquarters of the Order. It alone is able to take down the two Assaults with one slash, after the Bianco Angelos shortly struggled. After his Ascension Ceremony, Sanctus, the beloved leader of the Order of the Sword and pious Vicar of Sparda, acts through an Alto Angelo, as he even lead his faithful disciples and their Bianco Angelos in saving the devout and innocent citizens of their home island of Fortuna from invading demons that arrived via the True Hell Gate as part of the Order's apocalyptic agenda to cleanse and rule the Earth with the aid of The Savior. That until Dante destroys the armor and it is revealed that Sanctus's true body lies within the Savior. This later led to Sanctus' demise at Nero's hands when he rescued Credo's sister Kyrie. This was the end of the Angelos and the reformation of the still living but untransformed members of the Order of the Sword, following the final death of His Holiness and the fall of the false "Savior". Trivia *The name Angelos comes from the singular word angelo (the Italian translated phrase of "angel" which in Greek language is meaning άγγελος, "ángelos", "messenger"). Navigation Category:Dark Knights Category:Contradictory Category:Demon Category:Hostile Species Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hybrids Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Fanatics Category:Enforcer Category:Humanoid